Jared Daniels
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = January 12, Age 218|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 6'1" (188 cm)|Weight = 167 lbs (56 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior, Age 236 - Age 257|FamConnect = Samuel Daniels (Father) Catherine (Mother) Harry (Son) Victoria (Daughter-in-law) Johnny (Grandson) Ella (Granddaughter-in-law) Jared (Great-Grandson) Josie (Great-Granddaughter)}} Jared Daniels (ジャレド 丹尼爾斯'', Jaredo Dān ní ěr sī'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Samuel Daniels and Catherine. He's close best friend and good ally of Bernie Snow, Joshua Jackson, Jack Smith, Gordon Bowlers, Gerald Lyndon, Garret Timmons, Bradley Dawson, William Brief, Jeremy Hudson, Freddie Garrett, Henry Johnson, Patrick and Shawn Spencer. He's the great husband of Gloria and the beloved father of Harry. He's also the father-in-law of Victoria and the paternal grandfather of Johnny, Jared and Josie. Appearance Jared Daniels is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. His appearance is exactly look like Goku's. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the brown eyes, lighter rich tan skin complexion and long, spiky sandy brown hair that he's put his his hair in a ponytail. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Jared Daniels is a Biography Background Jared Daniels is born on January 12 of Age 218 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by He's has been killed along with his wife and other friends by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu when he was 39 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu During the flashbacks Power Manga and Anime Jared Daniels is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Unlock Potential Like his son and grandchildren, Equipment Video Games Appearances Jared Daniels is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Jared Danielsm Trivia * Jared's name means Japanese name (ジャレド 丹尼爾斯 or Jaredo Dān ní ěr sī) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Jared is: A ruling, commanding, coming down. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jared is: Rose (flower). Also Descending. A pre-flood Biblical name. The character Jared on the late Sixties TV western The Big Valley. * In American the meaning of the name Jared is: A ruling, commanding, coming down. * It is pronounced JARE-ed. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jared is "descending". Related to Jordan. Biblical: Jared was a pre-Flood ancestor of Jesus. Jered was a descendant of Judah. The modern popularity of Jared initially was perhaps due to the character Jarrod on the 1960s TV Western "Big Valley". Also form of Garret. Also form of Gerard. Gallery ffiamgoku_by_karoine-daotpj5-1-1.png|Jared Daniels ffiamgoku_by_karoine-daotpj5-1.png|Jared Daniels with his wife Gloria are the parents of Harry dakpqxw-116fca23-bbe7-4e8f-b73c-47a6802e5ed1.png|Jared Daniels flying around in the air References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Orphans